Find the end or the beginning
by marcasite
Summary: He doesn’t understand that Wednesdays break her heart.


_Written for the Geekfiction Smutathon 09, thought I would post here. Kara, thank you._

_

* * *

  
_

He doesn't know when it changes.

Maybe it was the 'not' drinking, maybe it was genuine concern but he does remember that it started on a Tuesday.

These days, on Tuesday; he will show up at her door almost always empty handed. He always hesitates on the doorstep, willing himself to leave; telling himself it will be the last time. He isn't supposed to have this, but he can't help himself. One night a week, he allows himself to love her, to be close to her.

In the morning, before the sun rises and on an unspoken agreement, he will quietly slip out of bed, gathering clothing that has been strewn throughout the room. She is almost always awake, pretending not to watch him as he makes his way out of the bedroom and out of her home.

He doesn't understand that Wednesdays break her heart.

* * *

He loved watching her, loved being in the same room as her. He knows that he will have to tell her, tell her before he loses her completely.

He found himself edging closer, moving until he stood just behind Sara. Reaching around, Grissom found the buttons of Sara's shirt and slowly slips them open. He eased his hands beneath her bra. She gasped in surprise, but doesn't pull away. Instead she leaned back, pressing her body against his and grinding her backside against his erection until he could've exploded at that very moment.

As he massaged her breasts, flicking the hard beads of her nipples to elicit a little gasp of pleasure from her, he leans closer to her wanting to take everything in. Sara turned her head and sucked his lower lip. Her mouth was hot on his skin, burning him, making him mad with desire. Desire he wasn't going to fight anymore. With a groan he tugged on her pants, shoving them off her legs. As he fumbled with the fly of his own jeans, he slipped his opposite finger between her lips. Sara sucked the digit obediently, rolling her tongue around him. Every time she sucked, his penis twitched longing to fill her anywhere, everywhere.

He withdrew his finger from her mouth and rubbed his hands over her behind, reveling in her soft skin before he slowly parted the globes and ran his damp finger along the cleft of her rear end. She gasped, but didn't pull away as he slowly eased the finger inside her. He pumped in and out, slowing when she moaned louder and increasing the rate when she strained against him.

Sara writhed against him. "Please."

Gripping her hips, he pressed his cock into her, inch by slick inch until her moans had become soft cries of encouragement, pushing him forward. She was hot and so tight, enveloping her in humid heat.

"Yes, yes," she moaned, pressing herself against the wall.

He withdrew until he nearly left her body again, then surged forward. He grunted and started to plunge faster and she gasped and met each parry and thrust with ones of her own. Pressing his lips to hers, he started licking the corners of her mouth with a gentle touch, then slid his hand down over her belly and then between her legs, pressing his thumb over her sex. She stared up into blue eyes clouded over with passion as he rubbed it into a tight knot, until the rhythm was in her blood, and pushed her over the edge.

Every inch of her skin was on fire as she exploded around him, drowning in this perfect sensation. Beneath her he tightened, his cock pressed deep inside her, his body stiff and vibrating over her. With a growl, he gave a powerful thrust and pumped inside her.

Collapsing over her, he places his head against the wall, lazily kissing her shoulder. He hears her sigh and looks up to see her head turn away.

"Sara…"

She turns her head, gently pushing him away. His hand reaches out and grazes her shoulder, then slid oh so-slowly down her arm. His warm skin caresses her wrist a moment before his fingers skims over her palm and twines with hers. A gentle pull has her turning fully to him.

"Don't turn away. I…we can make this work." He feels insecure; off kilter since he knows this was going to happen sooner rather than later.

"I thought that this could be enough, thought I could handle this. But every morning I feel like I sold another piece of my soul to someone or something, and I am never going to get it back. I don't want to live like this anymore." Sara moves towards the bed and drags the sheet around her, as if to build up another defense against him.

He takes a step forward and closes the gap between them. Sara scarcely has a moment to pull in a breath before his lips touches hers. A whisper of a kiss. So soft and warm and fleeting, she could have dreamt it. But then his mouth touches hers again and her eyelids flutter close.

Grissom's lips presses to hers for only a heartbeat before they simultaneously open their mouths. His tongue slips past her teeth and sweeps over hers. His free hand cups her cheek as his body melds to hers. The sheet, their moist skin, the heat that arcs between them does a wicked number on her insides. Her entire body goes into sensory overload. His tongue delves deeper, teasing hers, tangling with it in a sensual dance that leaves her molten and damn near singed to the core.

Her fingers skimmed over his side, up his rib cage. His hand, in turn, moves from her face and plows through her hair, his fingers burrowing deep in the strands.

Grissom hears a whimper of need lodge in his throat, and he's not sure whom is seducing whom. He deepens the kiss. Their bodies are pressing together, yet he feels the insane desire to get closer to her. So much more closer. He wants their limbs entwined, every inch of their bodies touching each other.

She wants more than this, really. As Grissom's kiss became more impassioned with every second that passed, Sara could think of nothing else but having him inside her. She wilts under his touch, her entire body seemingly liquefying. She could feel the tremble in her legs, a slight vibration that worked its way up to the apex where her sex throbs in wicked beats.

All thoughts, save for the truly erotic ones, recedes into the far recesses of his mind. All that registers is the feel of her lips on his, the tantalizing sweep of her tongue, the warmth and strength of her fingers as they remain twined with his, the heat and sensuality that engulfs him.

As he gently pulls away, she knows she should have bemoaned the loss. Her entire being felt the connection being broken as he moves away from her. But it really hasn't been broken. Even as he steps back, his fingers releasing hers, his hand sliding from her hair, she feels an innate bond with him, something about this moment. It is erotically powerful, yet heartwarming.

"I don't know how else to say it, Sara…" His voice trails off, the confidence slowly starting to recede again.

She smiles widely, pulling his hand. "Stay. I think I understand what you are saying but if you feel the need to keep saying it, I'm willing to listen."

Really the only encouragement he needs.

.end


End file.
